I'll Save You, I Promise
by Chocca
Summary: UmiMaki Shadow of The Colossus AU Maki is faced against 16 colossi, all larger than she is, in order to resurrect her lover, Umi, who was cruelly fated to die because of baseless superstition. Will Maki succeed? Or will she die trying? Bad at summaries, sorry. MAJOR SPOILERS ALERT FOR SOTC CURRENTLY REWRITING TO REFLECT HD REMASTER
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Love Live or Shadow of The Colossus.**

 **A/N: Hey guys~ This is the first fanfiction that I've written, so constructive criticism is appreciated. This is really self-indulgent and it's gonna be have multiple chapters. I'm not really sure if I nailed the characters either so… the characterizations might be crap. This fic might be crap too, but I can't improve if I don't try. This fic as a whole has major spoilers for SoTC so be warned (I'm also not the biggest enthusiast so some parts could be inaccurate to the game, sorry). Enough of my ramblings, I hope you get at least some kind of enjoyment from this!**

o0o

Maki knew. She knew that as soon as she passed those gates,that there would be no turning back. She was hesitant. _Do I really want to do this?_ A thought that was quickly dismissed as she eyed the cloth covered body, as well as the sheathed sword dangling on her hip.

It was far, _far_ , too late to be having second thoughts now. She wanted to do this. She needed to do this.

She beckoned her horse, Agro, towards the open gateway, tightening her grip on the cold cloth, careful not to bruise the contents inside. The mare obliges, starting to move at a slow trot towards the foreboding stone gates, seemingly unaware at what's about to come, making Maki feel terribly guilty, as the horse may not even survive the upcoming ordeal.

As the gate closed behind them, Maki let out a sigh, pulled down the hood of her cloak and steeled her resolve. The opening room was a large dome room, and the only other way out of the room was the long spiraling descent to the ground floor. And so they began to descend.

After the long descent, they entered the main room of the ruined building. The hub room was, again, very large, containing 16 stone statues varying in size, but all generally larger than the average human and each one looking vastly different from the next, exhibiting fine craftsmanship and exquisite details, lining up the left and right sides of the room, a small stairway leading up to an altar at the end of the room. The altar itself is made of stone and was long enough for a person to lie down on it and it was brightly lit by the sun. In the center of the room was an aperture in the ceiling, flooding the rest of the otherwise dark room with sunlight. Beyond the altar was another stairway leading down to the entrance of the Forbidden Land.

Maki marveled at the sight of the detailed statues as Agro moved towards the end of the room. After taking in the gorgeous scenery, Maki was reminded that she wasn't there to sightsee and promptly got off Agro, carefully adjusting the cloth covered body in her arms.

She walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the altar, gently laying the body on top of the altar. She then slowly unwrapped and adjusted the blanket so that the formerly warm body was resting on top of it.

On the altar was a young girl, being about a year older than Maki, wearing a simple white dress that stopped at her knees. With long locks of navy blue hair reaching down a little past her waist and an expression that's peaceful and at ease, she was absolutely stunning, even with her deathly pale complexion. Maki stared at her face, recalling her vibrant and kind amber eyes with a fond smile. Maki reached out and softly caressed her face, feeling cold, but still smooth skin.

A loud whinny from Agro abruptly brought Maki back to reality and she turned her head toward the sound, only to see a myriad of shadow like humanoids creeping up from the ground. Alarmed, Maki quickly drew the sword from its sheath and got into a battle stance, only to have the shadows dissolve when the sword reflected light towards them.

 _"What?"_ Boomed a disembodied voice, _"What is that sword thine possesses?"_ Maki looked towards the source of the noise; the aperture at the center of the room. She then replied, "This sword?" She raised said sword a bit over her head, "This is called the _'Ancient Sword'_." Maki silently chuckled. _What a tacky name_. _"I see..."_ the voice said, feigning indifference.

"Enough about that, I have come here to ask for your help." Maki gulped nervously before continuing, her palms starting to drench with sweat, "Can you… please revive this girl?" _"Hmm... Let me see thine face."_ Maki complied, reaching up to pull down her hood, letting her red shoulder-length locks free. She looked back towards the origin of the voice, her purple irises glinting with hope and desperation.

After a short pause, the voice, slowly and with clarity, said, _"Well, that certainly isn't impossible… but it would certainly be an arduous task and the price to pay is quite steep."_ Maki's eyes lit up with determination as the voice continued, _"With thy sword, thou can destroy those stone idols, but only by killing the incarnations of them, called the colossi."_

Maki agreed almost instantaneously, already prepared for the danger that plagues her path. The seemingly emotionless voice makes a noise of acknowledgment.

Maki looked back towards the figure lying on the altar and silently thought to herself; _I'll bring you back and we can be together again, just like the old times. I promise._


	2. Colossus I - Valus

**A/N: I'm back~ This chapter was actually pretty fun to write, since I actually went back to go play the game again. It's not the perfect representation of the game, but that's what it's mostly like. I'm not too sure how well I did on the action scenes, so be warned. To clarify some things, all the colossi in this story will be what they are like in hard mode in SoTC. I also really appreciate the reviews that I got, so thank you guys! Enough said, hope you enjoy!**

o0o

 _The First Colossus - Valus_

 _"Raise thy sword by the light..._

 _and head to the place where the sword's light gathers..._

 _There, thou shalt find the colossi thou art to defeat."_

Maki started to make her way from the altar, calling for Agro as she did so. The horse promptly headed towards her owner, stopping once she got close. Maki walked to the mare's side and mounted her. They started to make their way out of the shrine and into the plains ahead.

The plains were quite beautiful, being mostly flat with rolling hills. There were little trees and the whole place seemed to be devoid of any living creatures, unsettling Maki.

Maki rose her sword into the air, scattered shards of light starting to manifest around the sword. She pointed the sword in several directions, until the light started to gather around the sword, pointing in the direction of a narrow space in between two cliffs.

Maki, with her sword still held high, urged Agro in the direction. Agro began at a slow trot, eventually moving at a full gallop towards the narrow passage way.

As they were nearing their destination, Maki started to notice that on closer inspection, there was a ruined temple situated in the narrow space between the cliffs.

Upon reaching the ruins, there seemed to be a dead end. Maki analyzed her surroundings and spotted an area where a multitude of vines were growing off a wall that led to a spiral up the cliff. Dismounting her horse, Maki headed towards the vines. She grabbed a couple and pulled on them, testing if the vines were sturdy enough to hold her body weight.

Seeing that they didn't snap when she put all her weight on them, she took a deep breath and hoisted herself up the vines. When she got to the top, her arms hurt like hell. Maki scowled, rubbing her throbbing arms, and cursing her _"great"_ endurance.

She gritted her teeth and pressed on.

Maki circled the spiral, jumping over several gaps and rolling under collapsed columns made by the crumbling state of the building. She eventually reached a gap that was far too wide to jump. Luckily for her, there was a protruding ledge, which upon being climbed, was a continuation of the spiral she no longer had access to.

Moving up the spiral more, she had to jump up another ledge and up to an intact column. Maneuvering her way to the other side of the column, she jumped towards another ledge belonging to yet another continuation to the spiral. At this point, she was exhausted. Her arms were fatigued, she was out of breath, and she was sweating profusely.

She dropped to the ground. Maki took a few moments to rest until groggily getting back up. She looked upwards, the end of the spiral in sight, and broke into a brisk sprint.

Upon reaching the top of the cliff, Maki abruptly stopped, a large hoof-like foot stomped several feet away from her, followed by a low grumble that rang in her ears.

 _What the hell was that?_

Maki slowly looked up, eyes filled with disbelief at the creature before her.

The beast was several stories tall, and it wielded a large stone club. Its body structure was similar to that of a minotaur, of course, with a few exceptions. It had very short blunt horns sticking from the top of its head. There was also bits of stone armor scattered across its body, covering its face, the entirety of its left arm, the right shoulder, wrist and hand, the front of the abdomen, the front of both legs, and at the back of its right leg. On the back of the colossus, there were 3 platforms protruding from the back; 1 on the back of the waist, being the largest of the 3, and the other 2 hung side-by-side on the lower back. Long, brown fur, varying in shades, covered the rest of the colossus. Finally, there were 2 brightly glowing sigils on its head and on the back of its right upper arm.

Maki furrowed her brows and bit her lip. _How the hell am I gonna kill that!?_

A sigh followed the thought. The monster didn't seem to notice Maki, at least not yet. She took this to her advantage, observing the creature moving around, concluding that the sigils were most likely where the colossus needed to be stabbed in order to die.

Maki drew her sword and started to run toward its left fur-covered ankle. Thankfully, the beast was slow, allowing Maki to catch up fairly easily.

When the foot was in range, Maki jumped up, and grabbed onto the fur. Climbing up a little, Maki saw a strange dimly glowing mark on its ankle. She positioned her sword to stab it, but was interrupted when the colossus lifted its leg up and started to shake it. Maki, clinging on for dear life, managed to wait out the tremble, barely scraping enough time to stab the mark before the shaking began again.

The colossus let out a booming groan, as it kneeled on its injured leg. Maki, not letting this opportunity slip by, jumped and grabbed onto the fur located above its thigh.

She looked up and saw one of the platforms right above her. She started to maneuver her way towards the left, trying to get on top of the platform, but once again, found herself hanging on for her life, as the colossus tried to shake her off.

Maki started to feel her arms give out. As soon as the trembles stopped, Maki used the rest of her arm strength to get to the platform. Once on the platform, she rested a bit, leaning her back against the moving colossus. Her heart was beating fast, her breathing ragged, her whole body trembling with adrenaline.

Maki silently complained to herself, I have to fight 15 more of these things? A rhetorical question. She would fight against the whole world for her. She would do anything for her.

Sighing once a again, Maki picked herself up and resumed her task.

She started scaling the back of the colossus, bypassing the other two platforms and heading straight for its head, occasionally stopping to wait out its convulsions.

Reaching the first sigil, she positioned herself and got ready to stab it. When she plunged her sword into the beast, a fountain of black blood spurt into the air, as well as a pained noise escaping from the colossus. Strangely enough though, the blood, which should've spewed all over Maki, didn't stain her one bit.

After a few more stabs the sigil vanished, alerting Maki that the monster could no longer be hurt there.

She started to make her way back down towards the platforms. She climbed down onto the right platform on its lower back. After resting a bit to regain her stamina, Maki positioned herself and waited for the right moment to jump onto the sigil on its right arm.

Readying herself to stab the sigil once again, she narrowed her eyes and thrust her sword in with all her might.

The colossus let a final bellow of pain, starting to fall down onto the barren landscape. Maki, having no time to climb down, waited until the colossus's arm was close enough to the ground to jump down.

Landing on all fours and dripping in sweat, Maki quietly mumbled to herself, eyes wide in astonishment, "... Wow… I actually did it.".

Despite her entire body being fatigued and sore, Maki felt a great sense of accomplishment swell up in her chest.

Before she could gloat on her feat more, she suddenly felt a multitude of sharp stabs piercing her abdomen. Before she could process what had just happened, her vision started to blur and quickly faded to black.

o0o

 _"Come on now Umi, meet your new friend Maki. Maki, say hi." the man said as he gestured towards the 10-year old girl. Maki awkwardly smiled and waved to the 11-year old, unaccustomed to these types of situations. The 11-year old, apparently named Umi, hid herself further behind the man's pant leg, seemingly even more afraid of the current situation than she already was._

 _The man reprimanded Umi for not greeting Maki back, making her cower further behind him. He eventually separated Umi from his leg and left them to their own devices._

 _Umi kept her head down, constantly fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, while Maki just watched. There was a horribly awkward tension in the air._

 _Unexpectedly, Maki heard a giggle coming up from the girl in front of her, causing her to look up. She was met with the laughing expression of the previously timid girl from before. "H-Hey! What are you laughing at?!" Maki began to pout, making the blue haired girl crack up harder._

 _After excessive pouting from Maki and more laughter from Umi, they calmed down. Maki averted her gaze from Umi and held out her hand. "Let's go get something to eat now." Umi took her hand, albeit rather hesitantly._

 _Maki squeezed her hand, to try to reassure her, apparently succeeding as Umi reciprocated the movement. Holding hands, the pair headed towards the dining room._

o0o

Maki slowly opened her eyes, vaguely seeing a single humanoid shadow dissipate. Her eyes began to focus on the scenery around her. She looked to be back at the shrine.

She got up, stumbling a little. She felt her abdomen, feeling confused. She felt like she was pierced there, yet there were no traces of anything ever happening. She didn't even feel sore from the previous battle.

Her examination on herself was cut short when an idol resembling the colossus she just fought started glowing. Maki looked over at it, seeing it glow even brighter, then make a deafening sound, resembling an explosion, followed by its collapse.

Maki started walking towards the altar. She stared at the body laying there, moving her hair to the side as not to obstruct her still lovely face.

She then moved her gaze towards the sun lit aperture, ready to receive her next challenge.


	3. Colossus II - Quadratus

**A/N: This chapter took a while huh, ha ha ha… *nervously sweats*. The chapter's release date aside, I'm actually pretty satisfied with how the action scene came out (might still be crap though lol). Oh yeah, just to let you guys know, all the colossi in this fic are what the colossi are like in hard mode. Once again, thanks for the kind reviews guys! I'm really happy that some people are actually paying attention to this amateur's work ^_^. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

o0o

The Second Colossus - Quadratus

 _"Thy next foe is..._

 _In the seaside cave..._

 _It moves slowly..._

 _Raise thy courage to defeat it."_

Yet again, Maki began walking down the altar, calling for Agro once she reached the bottom of the stairs. Once she mounted the horse, they set off. Leaving the shrine, Maki heard and felt her stomach rumbling.

She looked down and put a hand around her stomach. Looking back up, Maki surveyed her surroundings in hopes of finding anything edible in the barren plains.

After squinting at various distant trees, Maki found a lone fruit hanging off a tree in the direction of the first colossus and beckoned Agro in the direction, readying her bow to shoot the fruit down.

Getting close to the tree, Maki jumped off the still-running mare, and shot the fruit. The fruit fell to the ground, strangely free of bruises that should've dotted its side. She ran over to the fruit and picked it up.

Looking at the fruit, it didn't look like any other fruit Maki has seen before. Nonetheless, it still looked and smelled appetizing, making it succeed in making her mouth water.

Not being able to wait any longer, Maki bit down on the fruit. Sweet, she thought, as its juices dribbled down her chin. After her little meal, Maki felt strangely revitalized.

Wiping off her chin with her sleeve, Maki called for Agro. Mounting the horse, she raised her sword. She adjusted the direction of the sword until the beam of light zeroed in on an unknown location somewhere behind the shrine.

Maki flicked Agro's reins. Eventually reaching full speed, she raised her sword.

The landscape eventually changed when they reached a narrow strip of land that connected the current field they were on with a continuation of plains.

Before entering the narrow patch of land, Agro abruptly stopped and reared up, releasing a loud and disgruntled neigh. Keeping a firm grip on the reins, she cooed reassurances to the upset mare.

After calming down, the horse steadily moved across the slit of land, refusing to move no faster than a light trot.

Nearing the end of the passage, Maki saw that the path forked; one leading into more plains and the other spiraling downwards.

She raised her sword, first pointing to the plains, then to the spiral. She flicked Agro's reins, turning her towards the spiral.

The spiral was far wider than the path they came from, allowing Agro to run at a full gallop. Near the end of the path, a shadow was casted from the plains above.

Moving through the shadow, Maki expertly directed Agro into a right turn. Running full speed ahead, the pair headed towards a closed off cave.

Upon nearing the cave the horse slid to a stop. The wall covering the cave shattered, as a being, far larger than the first colossi, emerged. The monster spotted Maki and Agro and its light blue eyes changed into a startling orange color and started to slowly make its way towards them.

Sensing impending danger, Maki flicked Agro's reins, making the horse rear up and start at a full gallop. Needing to see where the sigils lie, she maneuvered the horse around the colossus, circling it several times.

The colossus walked on all fours, instead of being bipedal like the last colossus. Despite being on all fours, it was far more massive than the last one, closely resembling a strange mix between a bull and a mammoth. It was several times longer, which was a given, but it was also a fair amount taller as well. Again, it had stone armor scattered around its body, covering all four of its legs, its face, underbelly, the side of its fore shoulders, nearly the entirety of its spine, having some armor from the spine jut out and branch off in a straight line across its back, and a piece covering the sides and back of its lower back. The same brown fur covered the rest of its body. Its head had 2 horns sticking from the sides, the one on the right being nothing more than a stump of a horn. The sigils were located on its head, the lower back, and in the middle of its left side on its torso.

Riding behind the goliath's massive body, Maki noticed that the soles of its hooves were glowing like a sigil would, a plan formulating in her mind. Flicking Agro's reins once again, they bolted ahead of the colossus.

After being a good distance away, she jumped off the moving mare and readied her bow.

 _Here goes._

She ran closer. The colossi bellowed, rearing up. Maki nocked an arrow, aiming for the sole of its left hoof. Taking in a deep breath, she shot at the her target.

The beast let out a pained cry, collapsing onto the ground, sending small tremors throughout. She ran towards the collapsed body, jumping up on the fallen leg.

Pulling herself on the leg, she got ready to jump on the fur hanging off the top of its leg. Grabbing on, she nearly made it to the sigil before the monster tried to shake her off. Maki gripped on tighter, the convulsions of the colossus being more violent than the previous one.

Waiting it out, she pressed on.

Once on top of the sigil, she poised herself to stab. Piercing the sigil, she once again heard a rumbling groan of pain and saw the fountain of black blood spurting out of the wound. She repeated the process until the sigil disappeared, clinging to the colossi when it tried to jerk her off.

Her arms were quivering, starting to give out. Heavily panting, she tried to get onto its back, but was flung off.

Landing on her back and hitting the back of her head, she let out an involuntary gasp. Surely, she had broken something.

Biting back all the pangs in her body, Maki stood up, using her sword as a support. Her head was spinning.

Trying to focus her gaze on the orange-eyed colossus headed towards her, she pulled out her bow.

Nocking another arrow, she aimed for the left hoof as it reared up again. Releasing the arrow, she barely hit her target.

Collapsing once again, Maki quickly hobbled over to the leg. She climbed up the leg, onto the body, and proceeded towards its back.

Her arms were screaming, as they were sweating and shuddering with overexertion. Ignoring their pleas, Maki quickly got onto its back and made her way towards the head, jumping over the protruding armor and resting on the relatively flat surface as much as possible.

Everything in her vision was splitting into two's, three's, and eventually four's, disorienting her. Despite this, she still somehow made it to its head, clumsily releasing a multitude of weak stabs until the sigil disappeared, occasionally waiting out waves of quivering.

Blinking hard and often, Maki tried to clear her vision, as she started heading towards its lower back. Her head throbbed, and her muscles ached. She barely felt it anymore, having it be completely overridden with adrenaline.

Reaching the sigil, she tried focusing her blurred vision, hastily aiming at it, desperately trying to avoid another onslaught of tremors. Weakly stabbing a couple of times, the colossus seemed to be edging on the verge of death, standing still and using every ounce of its remaining energy to violently tear Maki away from its body, growling and groaning in bitterness and resent towards its assailant while doing so.

The desperate bucking of the colossus, as well as the pitiful sounds emanating from its throat, she almost felt bad for having to kill it. _Almost_.

Squinting her eyes, and raising a twitching arm, she took a deep breath. Letting out an instinctive grunt, her eyes burning with fatigue and adrenaline, and she brought down the blade with rest of her strength.

The behemoth let out an impossibly low groan and began to topple over. Maki jumped from the collapsing corpse. Landing, she kept her sword drawn, wary of whatever caused the stabbing sensation in her abdomen.

Seeing nothing in front of her, she turned back towards the fallen colossus. Observing the body, she saw that it was turning black. Upon completely changing to black, a myriad of black tendrils emerged from the body.

Her eyes widened at the sight. Her gut was telling her to get, far, _far_ , away from the tendrils. She complied.

With adrenaline pumping through her veins and feeling a strong sense of dread, she turned tail and ran. She ran the fastest her legs would carry her, forgetting that her horse was still around the area.

Unfortunately for her, the tendrils effortlessly caught up to her. She felt the same stabs in her abdomen as with the first time she killed a colossus.

Her vision blurred once more, previous fatigue kicking in, speeding up her collapse.

o0o

 _It had been a couple of weeks since they first became friends, with Maki leading the friendship._

 _She often went over to Umi's house, dragging out the painfully shy girl to come play with her, using the same excuse every time; Sonoda-san, you can't be by yourself all the time! Though, she wasn't one to talk._

 _The young redhead hung out with her at school too, but being a year younger, the only time they could hang out was during lunch._

 _Both girls were mostly friendless, with Maki being hard to approach, talking rather bluntly and had a constant poker face, on the other hand, Umi was shy, stuttering often when speaking with other kids, not to mention how politely she spoke, sounding stiff and awkward._

 _Overtime, Maki started to notice how one-sided their friendship was. It was always her going to Umi's house and it was always her who approached the other during lunch. Was she just a nuisance to her?_

 _The thoughts often drifted in her mind, constantly making her space out. This in turn, lead to more and more thoughts, making Maki seriously question their friendship, if it can even be called that._

 _Umi was the only close friend she had. She didn't want to lose her._

 _Slowly, Maki started distancing herself from Umi, no longer going to her house and only occasionally eating lunch with her._

What made the red headed girl feel even worse was that sometimes, she saw Umi have this look on her face, like she wanted to ask or tell her something, but never actually letting her thoughts escape her throat.

 _Luckily, Maki's doubt was soon be quelled._

 _It was during the weekend, her parents had already left for work, leaving Maki home alone. Trying to pass the time, and too distracted to study, she lifted the piano lid and started fiddling with its keys, creating an aimless melody._

 _*Ding dong*_

 _Hearing the doorbell resound, she immediately stopped playing._

 _Who is it? Momma? Papa?_

 _Maki got up, and headed towards the door. Unlocking the door, she slowly opened it. Her eyes widened in shock at who was there: it was Umi._

 _The girl's gaze was downcast, her hands were sheepishly fidgeting with an unknown object behind her back. "May I come in?" Umi uttered, breaking the awkward tension between them. "O-Oh, sure" Maki nervously responded, fumbling to open the rest of the door._

 _Once the door was opened, she motioned for the other girl to come in. Umi didn't budge, confusing Maki. Didn't she just ask to come in?_

 _Lightly flushing, the blue haired girl took a deep breath, her eyes covered by her bangs. Maki was about to speak up, interrupted when Umi abruptly held out a cutely wrapped present, completed with red wrapping paper as well as a red ribbon decorating the top, from her back. Her eyes were tightly shut as she started rapidly and incoherently rambling, "Nishikino-san,I'msorryifIhavebeentroubling you,butyouseemedreallyoutofitlatelyandI'mreallysorryifIdidanythingto makeyouhate me,becauseIreallyvalueyouasafriendandIwouldhatetoloseyou,soIgotyouapresent,but I'mevensureifyou likeorifyoulikered,soI'msorryifyo-"_

 _"Stop!" interrupted Maki, silencing the rambling girl instantly. Her head spun in confusion throughout the whole speech, only picking up 'out of it', 'hate to lose you', and 'I got you a present'._

 _Grabbing Umi's wrist, she dragged her inside her mansion, shutting and locking the door behind her. Leading her into the living room, she sat her down and accepted the gift._

 _"So let me get this straight," Maki started, "You got me this present because I was spacing out a lot and I wasn't hanging out with you?" Umi quickly nodded, bewildered when Maki let out a dry chuckle at her own revelation._

 _They had made the same mistake. Both of them thought that they were troubling the other._

 _The confused girl questioned the laughter, as it died down. Maki explained her epiphany to the other girl, only to receive a quiet gasp and a gaping mouth for a response._

 _Letting out a sigh of relief, the redhead plopped next to the navy haired girl and closed her eyes, smiling after what seemed liked years._

 _Maki's reverie was pleasantly interrupted when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body. Her eyes opened, seeing a lightly blushing Umi hugging her side. Reciprocating the hug as much as she can (albeit rather awkwardly), she relaxed._

 _"I'll try to be better, but tell me when things bother you… Maki." Umi murmured. Maki's smile widened, responding with, "Only if you tell me when things bother you… Umi."_

 _Umi separated herself from Maki, and held out her pinky, "Pinky promise?" copying the motion, she responded, "Pinky promise."_

 _The two clasped their pinkies, both smiling with pure joy._

o0o

Cracking her eyes open, two shadows vanished from sight. Getting up, Maki, noticing that her body was once again healed, looked towards the rows of idols, spotting one with glowing cracks. It shortly released a loud sound, resembling an explosion, and crumbled to the ground.

 _14 more left._

She gazed at the unmoving body on the altar with unwavering resolve, adjusting her gaze towards the sunlit aperture, she awaited the next foe.

o0o

 **A/N: Hey again~ The A/N down here is just to explain some game mechanics, so don't worry about me rambling my heart out.**

 **Fruit: In the game there are fruit trees scattered across the map, some trees contain more fruit than others. Eating the fruit raises your health maximum health, as well as healing you if you were hurt.**

 **See you next update~**


End file.
